Modern hand-held devices use an accelerometer to detect a change in orientation of the device from a landscape orientation to a portrait orientation and to adjust a graphical user interface (GUI) within a display to switch between orientations. Some hand-held devices include a tilt-scroll feature wherein the GUI will slide horizontally or vertically in the plane of the display to depict a different orthogonal view in response to a tilt of the device.